


Redolence (en français)

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, Français | French, Hermione Granger - character, Hunting, Obsession, Scabior - character, Scents & Smells, Stalking, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'aura, quoiqu'il lui en coute. Son odeur, son corps. Sienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redolence (en français)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [_Redolence_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135223), translated into French by [Gudulette](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewuser.php?uid=36484).

Bellatrix a l'odeur de la folie. Narcissa a l'odeur de la peur. Tout le manoir, les pierres froides et les pièces mornes, ont l'odeur de ce satané serpent. Scabior est content d'être dehors avec les Rafleurs, vagabondant dans les collines et les vallées, en chasse. L'air est frais, propre. La douce somnolence de la sève dans les feuilles changeantes, la soie glacée de la neige se cristallisant dans les nuages, l'épaisse fragrance de la fumée de frêne et d'orme des gens réchauffant leurs cottages cachés.

Il aime être dehors, courir dans les forêts et sauter dans les ruisseaux. Filer la trace de cerfs et de lièvres. Suivre le jeu. Traquer l'odeur. Il connaît toutes les senteurs de la nature.

Celle-ci est différente. Celle-ci est chaude et délicate, comme de légères fragrances d'épices prises dans les volutes d'une table de cuisson. Elle danse sous son menton, tourbillonne dans ses narines quand il respire. Il s'arrête, tourne la tête pour la suivre. Là, les arbres. Là, la neige. Là, l'aigreur fétide de ses compagnons. Corps sales. Sueur, crasse.

Mais là ...

 _Là._

Il s'arrête. Respire. Il ouvre la bouche, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres, et aspire l'air, laissant le parfum devenir saveur lorsqu'il dérive sur sa langue. Il l'avale, l'entraine dans son corps. Il ne vient pas de la forêt, ni des arbres ou de la neige.

Parfum.

Une femme. Une femme était ici, une jeune, une innocente. L'odeur est trop légère pour une femme qui aurait l'assurance de la maturité, trop douce pour une femme qui cacherait ses craintes derrière la sensualité et le sexe. C'est l'odeur d'une femme explorant le monde, se cherchant elle-même, en quête de réponses.

Quand ils s'en vont, il tient sa longue écharpe sur son nez, inspirant profondément. Le parfum s'accroche au tissu et il le tient dans son poing. La petite chérie ne sera pas la seule à chercher quelque chose dans ces bois.

****

Il pense à elle chaque fois qu'ils parcourent les bois. Chaque fois que ses bottes se détrempent dans la neige, il pense à elle. Chaque fois qu'il arrache un bout de d'écorce d'un arbre, il pense à elle. Chaque fois qu'ils trainent un corps se débattant parmi les feuilles en décomposition, il baisse les yeux, respire profondément, et soupire. Son odeur s'estompe de son écharpe, échappant à son nez. Ca le met en colère. Ca le rend imprudent.

Ça lui en fait presque oublier le parfum latent de la douce, pure, innocente jeune femme.

Le groupe qu'ils capturent a l'odeur de l'anxiété et la peur, des disputes explosives et des nuits sans sommeil. Les garçons embaument les hormones et les rêves humides. Leurs jeunes corps emplis de désirs qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qu'ils n'ont pas appris à contrôler. Scabior garde un œil sur Greyback avec ces garçons à côté. Ils sentent le désir et la luxure, et Greyback devient fou à l'odeur du sexe.

La fille fleure la défiance. Ses yeux pétillent d'intelligence ; son menton levé avec détermination. Scabior halète quand il marche près d'elle, supposant que n'importe quelle femme errant dans les bois avec ces deux-là doit être à l'un d'eux, si ce n'est aux deux, mais l'odeur qui flotte jusqu'à son nez est propre. Il s'arrête pour l'examiner de plus près, saisit une poignée de ses cheveux, et les plaque contre son visage.

Il grogne presque à l'odeur qui l'emplit. Un arôme suave, comme du miel et de la mélasse, la riche et épaisse fragrance de la jeune femme qu'il cherche depuis qu'il l'a sentie pour la première fois. Elle n'a plus la trace du parfum sur sa peau, mais elle demeure dans ses pores et dans ses cheveux. Il croise son regard, et sourit. C'est elle. Il sent ses cheveux. Elle frémit, et son parfum change, faisant bondir son cœur et raidir son sexe.

Penelope. Elle dit que c'est son nom. Penelope Deauclair. C'est un joli nom. Bien trop beau pour une petite sang-de-bourbe, et il se prend à espérer que ce ne soient pas les gamins qu'ils chassent. Il espère que ces garçons disent la vérité, alors même qu'il observe la tache sombre zébrée sur le front de celui au visage enflé. Il espère qu'ils sont sans intérêt, oubliables, ainsi il pourra laisser les garçons à Greyback et garder la fille.

****

Il arpente un couloir poussiéreux du Manoir Malefoy, grondant, jurant, cognant les meubles anciens, et faisant trainer la pointe sa lame dans les tapisseries fanées. Echappé. Courir, fuir, partir. Ils étaient faits, et il pouvait sentir sa chance filer entre ses doigts, sentir son odeur s'estomper encore plus de sa mémoire. Il tire son écharpe et la presse contre son nez, prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermement clos. Douce, innocente et pure, encore.

 _Encore._

Il gémit et se laisse choir le long du mur, le front contre les pierres. Une main presse son aine, il se caresse, pensant à l’odeur qu’elle aurait sous lui, son corps recouvert de sueur et ses cuisses tremblant de rage. C'est une battante, et ça suffit à faire durcir son sexe encore plus. Il sait qu'elle lutterait et crierait, et ses efforts rempliraient la pièce de son parfum. Elle sentirait le musc et le sel, celui de l'océan déchainé, fouetté par la tempête.

Il la veut. Il veut son corps frais et pur, il veut son doux parfum d’innocence. Il veut prendre son odeur, la posséder. La posséder elle. Il veut laisser sa marque dans sa chair et son odeur sur sa peau. Il frotte son sexe et presse l'écharpe sur son nez, respire ce qu'il reste d'elle, la laissant emplir ses narines et flotter sur sa langue. Il la sent, la goute, _a besoin_ d'elle.

L'écho de pas dans le couloir, lent et trainant, et il lève le regard pour voir le garçon, le fils Malefoy. Scabior attend, les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce que le sentiment d'échec soit passé, puis bondit. Il saisit le fils Malefoy par le col, et le plaque contre le mur, penché contre lui, et murmure. "Comment elle s'appelle?"

Il l'aura, quoiqu'il lui en coute. Son odeur, son corps. Sienne.


End file.
